1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a beach cleaner for collecting various kinds of litter scattered in sand ground such as bathing beach.
2. Description of Background Art
A beach cleaner is known that includes a frame, a scraper, and a mesh member. The frame includes a plurality of longitudinal members each extending along a direction of traveling and a plurality of transverse members each extending in a transverse direction or substantially perpendicularly to the longitudinal members. The scraper is disposed in a front portion of the frame, and the mesh member is disposed in a rear portion of the frame. While the beach cleaner is traveling over a surface of sand ground by being towed by a towing vehicle with the scraper being partially sunk in the sand, litter of relatively small size is churned up along with sand so that the litter and sand churned up are captured and deposited in the mesh member. See, for example, JP-A No. 2002-356827.
The beach cleaner is constructed such that the mesh member is attachable to and removable from the frame. Thus, when the litter deposited in the mesh member is collected, the mesh member is removed from the frame.
This construction for a beach cleaner suffers from with respect to a difficulty in collecting the deposited litter due to the involvement concerning the handling of the mesh member which is of a relatively large size.